


Graceless (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I am not my rosy self.</i>  Nasir and Naevia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceless (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid aired in the Premieres show at VividCon 2013. I'd also urge you all to check out [](http://obsessive24.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**obsessive24**](http://obsessive24.dreamwidth.org/)'s lovely Spartacus vid [Your Battlefield](http://obsessive24.livejournal.com/487719.html), which premiered the same weekend. We must share a brain -- and/or these particular characters are just totally amazing and need to be vidded. (And you know what else I recommend? This _show_. Watch this show, people.)

**Song:** "Graceless" by The National  
 **Source:** Spartacus (2010) -- SPOILERS!

_I am not my rosy self._ Nasir and Naevia.

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/graceless_xvid.avi) [watch with VLC player]  
 **OR watch streaming version:**

**Notes:** This vid aired in the Premieres show at VividCon 2013. I'd also urge you all to check out [](http://obsessive24.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**obsessive24**](http://obsessive24.dreamwidth.org/) 's lovely Spartacus vid [Your Battlefield](http://obsessive24.livejournal.com/487719.html), which premiered the same weekend. We must share a brain -- and/or these particular characters are just totally amazing and need to be vidded. (And you know what else I recommend? This _show_. Watch this show, people.)

All comments and feedback are welcomed!


End file.
